Kein Kannibalismus Kisame
by Rike-sama
Summary: Wegen einer fehlgeschlagenen Teleportationsjutsu sitzen diverse Akatsukis auf einer einsamen Insel fest. Ihre Probleme sind hauptsächlich: Nagellack, Männer in schwarzen Anzügen und schadenfrohe Möwen. Absoluter CRACK, totale OOCness. ONESHOT.


**Kein Kannibalismus Kisame**

Warum Wikipedia nicht missbraucht werden sollte.

----------------

Eine Naruto-ff von Rike-sama.

----------------

DISCLAIMER:

Das Einzige, das an dieser ff wirklich mir gehört, ist die kranke aber durchaus nicht unbedingt unoriginelle Idee, eine ff in der zweiten Person Singular aus der Sicht einer gottverdammten Möwe zu schreiben. Hm.

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **Vor langer Zeit begonnen, heute erst fertig gestellt. Eine nicht ernst zu nehmende, absolut witz- und sinnlose CRACK ff, die bitte auch als solche behandelt werden soll. Zahlreiche Wikipedia-Zitate, für deren Richtigkeit ich nicht bürgen werde. Ein großes Dankeschön an meine kranke Cousine für ihren (geistreichen XD) Beitrag zum Thema: "Ist Schwarz jetzt eigentlich eine Farbe oder nicht?". Fehlende Leerzeichen sind ausschließlich ff (dot) net zuzuschreiben. xP

VIEL SPASS!

**KEIN KANNIBALISMUS KISAME**

Stell dir vor, du bist eine Möwe.

Du fliegst den ganzen Tag so deine Runden auf der Suche nach einem schnellen Happen und hast ein paar schmerzhafte Stelldicheins mit überaus bärtigen und nicht besonders freundlichen Männern, die dich aus irgendeinem Grund, den du mit deinem Möwengehirn nicht erkennen kannst, nicht auf ihrem Fischkutter haben wollen.

Und dann kehrst du zu deinem Nest zurück, wo deine geliebte Gattin – oder dein geliebter Gatte – auf dich wartet und du freust dich auf das Wiedersehen, obwohl du nicht zu einer besonders romantisch veranlagten Gattung von Vogel gehörst.

Du gehörst allerdings zu einer Gattung von Vogel, der es Spaß macht, ihre, nun, _Geschäfte_ über den Köpfen von harmlosen Touristen zu verrichten und kleinen Kindern das Eis zu stehlen. _Dieser_ Gattung von Vogel entgehen keine Situationen, die sich als äußerst amüsant erweisen könnten.

Und deshalb verlässt du deinen Kurs und fängst an, über einer kleinen, kargen und unheimlich sandigen Insel zu kreisen. Auf der Insel gibt es keine Bäume, nicht einmal ein größerer Stein befindet sich auf ihr – dafür tummeln sich mehrere Personen auf dem kleinen Fleckchen Land, die alle denselben schwarzen Umhang mit roten Wolken darauf tragen.

Du beobachtest sie und wunderst dich, normalerweise tragen Fischer aber andere Klamotten! _Wahrscheinlich Touristen_, denkst du. Aber eigentlich weißt du, tief in dir drinnen, dass diese Leute keine Touristen sind, und deshalb verrichtest du auch nicht dein Geschäft auf ihnen. _Das könnte lustig werden_, denkst du und verringerst deine Flughöhe ein bisschen.

Jetzt kannst du ihre Stimmen hören.

Du lauschst eine Weile und bemerkst, dass keine der seltsamen Gestalten auf dem Inselchen besonders glücklich zu sein scheint. Sie reden über kompliziert klingende Dinge wie „fehlgeschlagene Teleportations-Jutsu" und „versiegeltes Chakra". Du hast keine Ahnung, was das sein soll und du überlegst, ob du nicht doch dein Geschäft auf ihnen verrichten sollst.

Eine ganze Weile sind die Leute still. Es ist eine ziemlich angespannte und unangenehme Stille, und du willst gerade gelangweilt und ziemlich enttäuscht die Düse machen, als doch einer den Mund aufmacht. Er hat lange schwarze Haare, zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Und Falten, obwohl er nicht besonders alt zu sein scheint.

„Keine Möglichkeit, diese Insel zu verlassen.", sagt er und starrt ins Leere. „Das bedeutet es gibt keine Möglichkeit, meine 2-zum-Preis-von-3 Lieferung an hochwertigem, mitternachtsschwarzem Nagellack anzunehmen."

Du bist verwirrt. Doch noch bevor dein Kopf explodieren kann, weil du zu viel gegrübelt hast, ergreift eine Person mit blonden Haaren in einem hohen Zopf das Wort. „Itachi, du bist blind, mmh. Du merkst sowieso nicht, ob du jetzt Nagellack trägst oder nicht, mmh."

Du bemerkst, dass dieser ‚Itachi' den Mann von eben nicht direkt anschaut, sondern nur in seine ungefähre Richtung. Anscheinend ist er wirklich blind. „Deidara, wusstest du, dass andere Sinne empfindlicher werden, wenn ein Sinn ausfällt? Ich _spüre_, wenn ich keinen Nagellack trage."

Deidara verdreht die Augen, sagt aber nichts. Du findest, dass es ganz schön blöd ist, die Augen wegen jemandem zu verdrehen, der es ja doch nicht sehen kann.

Dann wendest du deine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Itachi zu, der erneut zu sprechen beginnt. „Alle Mitglieder von Akatsuki tragen Nagellack."

Du hörst, wie Deidara meint: „Ja, aber _Mitternachtsschwarz_? Ich _bitte_ dich, die Farbe ist so _out_, mmh! Jeder weiß, dass Rabenschwarz in ist, mmh!"

„Pah!", macht Itachi verächtlich. „_Rabenschwarz_! Das kann auch nur einer behaupten, der Fan von Poe ist! Rabenschwarz, also wirklich..."

Poe, der Name sagt dir etwas. Du runzelst deine fedrige Stirn und denkst nach. _Ach ja_, denkst du. _Der Rabe_. Raben waren dir noch nie sympathisch – mit ihrem Krächzen, und ihren schwarzen glänzenden Federn und ihren Augen, ihren _Augen_... Die Viecher hielten sich für was besseres und spielten mit den Menschen – du gibst ein verächtliches Geräusch von dir.

„Ich bin _kein_ Fan von Poe, mmh." Du wendest deine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den seltsamen Gestalten auf der kleinen Insel unter dir zu. „Trotzdem: Mitternachtsschwarz hat nun mal einfach keinen Stil, kein Feuer, keine Ausstrahlung – keine _Seele_!" Du lachst leise in dich hinein – es ist doch nur eine Farbe. „Außerdem ist Mitternachtsschwarz kein richtiges Schwarz – es ist ein dunkles Mitternachtsblau."

„Und genau das macht diese Farbe so vollkommen! Sie spiegelt die Gefahren der dunkelsten Stunde einer mondlosen Nacht wider! Sie verkörpert die gefährliche Eleganz eines Raubtieres, eines kaltblütigen Killers, der um Mitternacht seiner Beute auflauert! Sie ist Ausdruck der endlos tiefen Abgründe meiner schwarzen Seele!", erwidert Itachi hitzig. Du schüttelst deinen Kopf. Die Bewegung lässt dich ein wenig straucheln, aber du fängst dich mit Leichtigkeit wieder. Immerhin bist du eine Möwe.

Deidara wirft seine Hände in die Luft und fängt an, wild herumzugestikulieren. „Das ist doch das Problem, mmh! Deine Seele ist schwarz, das hast du selbst gesagt – nicht dunkelblau! Blau ist doch keine Farbe für einen herzlosen Killer, der seinen eigenen Clan umgebracht hat, mmh, ohne auch nur mit einer Wimper zu zucken!"

„Ein herzloser Killer, dessen Zimmer zum Bersten gefüllt ist mit Rüschen, Teddybären mit Schleifchen und der Farbe Pink..."

Du richtest deinen Blick auf den Mann, der gesprochen hatte. Er ist ziemlich blau. Du blinzelst. Dann noch einmal. Das Wasser läuft dir im Mund zusammen – nur noch ein Gedanke hat Platz in deinem Kopf. Er lautet: _FISCH!!!_

Mit einiger Anstrengung schaffst du es, den Drang, dich auf den Mann zu stürzen und ihn zu verzehren zu unterdrücken – denn du kennst nur eine Art von Fisch, die so groß ist: Haie. Und Haie sind keine besonders gute Gesellschaft – jeder weiß das. Sogar Möwen.

Auf die Worte des Fischmannes folgt eine angespannte Stille, die ab und an von einem leisen Hüsteln oder einem dramatischen Windstoß, der diverses Gestrüpp unbekannter Herkunft mit sich trägt, unterbrochen wird. Schließlich ergreift ein Mann mit roten Haaren das Wort. „Schwarz ist gar keine richtige Farbe."

Noch bevor Itachi und Deidara protestieren können, meldet sich ein Mann zu Wort, dessen Gesicht du nicht sehen kannst, weil das Universum im Bereich seines Kopfes durch irgendetwas so stark gekrümmt ist, das sein Kopf und ein Teil seines Oberkörpers in Dunkelheit gehüllt ist – seltsamer Weise sind seine Augen allerdings von dieser Anomalie nicht betroffen.

„Nun, physikalisch gesehen, Sasori... Farbe ist lediglich eine Sinnesempfindung des Gehirns. Farben verschiedener Wellenlängen ergeben im Gehirn verschiedene Eindrücke. Und Schwarz entsteht durch die Abwesenheit von Farben jeglicher Wellenlänge. Man könnte also sagen, Schwarz ist die Farbe mit der Wellenlänge Null, und da die Wellenlänge eine physikalische Größe ist, muss Schwarz eine Farbe sein. Physikalisch gesehen."

Eine Person mit einer irgendwie sehr hypnotischen Maske vor dem Gesicht legt nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite. Du fragst dich, ob Physik ein Fisch ist und ob man ihn ohne größere Gefahr essen kann. Die Person mit der Maske sagt: „Ja aber Boss, Farben entstehen doch, wenn ein Stoff, also eigentlich die Atome eines Stoffes, das Licht reflektieren oder so... und bei Weiß wird alles Licht reflektiert, bei Schwarz dagegen wird überhaupt kein Licht reflektiert sondern alles aufgenommen. Deshalb schwitzen wir in unseren Mänteln ja auch so in der Sonne... Schwarz kann also gar keine Farbe sein!"

Die Person, von der du glaubst, dass sie der Anführer dieser komischen Gruppe ist, seufzt und meint: „Tobi... Ich erkläre es noch einmal. Farbe ist ein subjektiver Sinneseindruck, der entsteht, wenn Licht einer bestimmten Wellenlänge oder eines Wellenlängengemisches auf die Netzhaut des Auges fällt und dort spezielle Sinneszellen zu einer Nervenerregung veranlasst, die zum Gehirn geleitet wird und dort als Farbe ins Bewusstsein des Menschen tritt..." Der Anführer stockt abrupt und schaut in die Runde. Die Mienen seiner Untergebenen sehen genauso verwirrt aus, wie du dich fühlst. „...wisst ihr was? Vergesst einfach alles, was ich gesagt habe. Sasori hat Recht. Schwarz ist keine Farbe."

Deidara schnaubt verächtlich und wirft seine Haare zurück. Du findest, das lässt ihn irgendwie tuntig aussehen. „Nun, dann ist Schwarz eben eine Nicht-Farbe, mmh. Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Rabenschwarz Mitternachtsschwarz haushoch überlegen ist und Itachi an extremer Geschmacksverwirrung leidet."

Noch bevor ein weiteres Streitgespräch zwischen Itachi und Deidara entbrennen kann, sagt Sasori: „Rabenschwarz, Mitternachtsschwarz, Tresterschwarz, Elfenbeinschwarz, Kohlschwarz, Ebenholzschwarz, _Pandaaugenringschwarz_ – wohin soll eure Diskussion denn noch führen?!" Er schüttelt seinen Kopf und du lachst in dich hinein. Weil du eine Möwe bist. „Es ist offensichtlich, dass ihr euch nie einig sein werdet, welches Schwarz das Überlegene ist. Wie wäre es, wenn wir ab heute alle roten Nagellack anstatt schwarzen tragen?"

Der Fischmann verzieht das Gesicht. „Rot? Aber Rot beißt sich mit meiner Hautfarbe..." Du stürzt fast ab, als du das hörst.

Auch Deidara scheint nicht sonderlich angetan von dem Vorschlag zu sein: „Ich bitte dich, mmh, Sasori. Rot ist die Farbe der Liebe – sie symbolisiert Energie, Wärme und Leidenschaft. Wenn wir anfangen würden, roten Nagellack zu tragen, dann ist unser ganzes Image im Eimer – man wird uns für Hippies halten, mmh!"

Der Anführer kratzt sich am Kinn. „Oder für Nutten. Rot steht auch für Erotik – und roter Nagellack sähe schon ziemlich billig aus..."

„Tobi is a good boy!", verkündet Tobi mit einem glücklichen Grinsen, das so strahlend ist, dass es einen Defekt in den Schaltkreisen des Universums verursacht und deshalb sogar durch seine Maske sichtbar ist. Alle starren ihn an und du fragst dich nach dem Grund. Und was war das überhaupt für eine Sprache? Dein Möwengehirn ist überlastet. Die Gehirne der Gruppe von Personen auf der Insel unter dir scheinen auch überlastet zu sein – fragt sich nur mit was... – denn nach einer Weile entgeisterten Schweigens fassen sie den kollektiven Entschluss, so zu tun, als hätte Tobi nie etwas gesagt.

Itachi kichert. „Rot, huh?" Ein sadistisches Grinsen stiehlt sich auf sein Gesicht und dir läuft ein kalter Schauer über deinen gefiederten Rücken. „Die Farbe von Blut... Gefahr, Aggression – die Farbe des Sharingans. Eine Farbe, die es in Erwägung zu ziehen lohnt..."

Die einzige Person in der Gruppe, die bisher noch nichts gesagt hat – eine komische Gestalt, die dich sehr an eine fleischfressende Pflanze erinnert und mit dem Rücken zu den anderen sitzt – brummt etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und meint schließlich laut: „Die Farbe Rot wird auch mit linker Politik, Sozialismus, Kommunismus und Revolution in Verbindung gebracht."

Der Rest der Gestrandeten gibt ein einstimmiges „Oh" von sich. Eine Weile sagt niemand etwas. Schließlich sagt der Fischmann: „Ich glaube, ich spreche für uns alle, wenn ich frage, was zum Teufel das heißen soll?"

Der Pflanzenmann nickt weise und sieht seine Kollegen über seine Schulter hinweg bedächtig an. „Die Wahrheit ist..." Seine Zuhörer lehnen sich gebannt vor und auch du kannst dir nicht helfen und spitzt deine Möwenohren. „Die Wahrheit ist... ich habe keine Ahnung!", verkündet der Pflanzenmann stolz und dreht sich dann ganz zu den anderen um. Auf seinem Schoß ruht ein Gerät, dass du als Laptop identifizierst. „Ich zitiere nur Wikipedia!"

Plötzlich tut sich ein schwarzes Loch auf und verschlingt vor deinen Augen den Laptop – samt Pflanzenmann. Du vergisst vor Überraschung fast mit den Flügeln zu schlagen. Den Personen unten auf der Insel geht es nicht viel anders – sie starren verdutzt auf die Stelle, an der ihr Arbeitskollege eben noch saß. Nur eine sanfte Mulde im Sand zeugt davon, dass er jemals da gewesen ist.

Der Anführer ist der Erste, der sich wieder fängt. „Ist das... war das etwa... kann es sein...?", stammelt er vor sich hin und fasst damit auf eloquenteste Art deine Gedanken in Worte.

„Ein schwarzes Loch, mmh?", flüstert Deidara. „Chef, war das etwa die—"

Auf einmal kommt Bewegung in die Gestrandeten und mehrere Hände werden über Deidaras Mund gelegt. Der Anführer meint eindringlich: „Sprich nicht über sie! Wenn du über sie sprichst, dann passiert mit dir dasselbe, was mit Zetsu passiert ist!" Du bist noch verwirrter als zuvor, auch wenn es langsam nicht mehr möglich ist, deine Verwirrung weiter zu steigern.

Deidara entfernt nicht gerade sanft die Hände seiner Mitarbeiter von seinem Mund und sagt: „Hört mal, mmh, das hier ist eine Crackfic – es ist ganz normal, dass in einer Crackfic über den Autor oder die Autorin geredet wird!" Die anderen zucken zusammen, als er das Wort ‚Autor' benutzt. Du peilst gar nichts mehr. Deidara redet weiter. „Autor! Autor, Autor, Autor! Da, ich hab's gesagt, mmh! Und ich kann sogar Autorin sagen: Autorin! Und noch mal: Autorin! Und? Schon irgendwelche, mmh, schwarzen Löcher im Anzug?"

Die anderen sind inzwischen ziemlich blass geworden – sogar die Gesichtsfarbe des Fischmannes ist eher weiß als blau. Du kannst auch sehen, warum: Hinter Deidara ist ein großer, breitschultriger schwarzer Mann in Anzug und mit dunkler Sonnenbrille wie aus dem Nichts erschienen.

Endlich bemerkt auch Deidara, dass etwas nicht stimmt und dreht sich um – der Mann in Schwarz zieht einen silbernen, metallisch glänzenden Gegenstand aus seiner Anzugstasche. Du zuckst zusammen, kneifst deine Augen zu und machst dich schon auf das laute Schallen eines Pistolenschusses gefasst – doch der Schuss bleibt aus. Du blinzelt und siehst wieder nach unten.

Der Mann in Schwarz lächelt und sagt: „Ich fürchte, ich muss euch jetzt um eure Erinnerung erleichtern. Keine Angst, es tut nicht weh." Er hebt den Gegenstand an und sein Lächeln wird boshaft. „Zumindest mir nicht."

Du siehst ein grelles Licht aus dem Gegenstand hervorblitzen – dann verschwindet der Mann in Schwarz in einem weiteren grellen Blitz und einem bunten Konfettiregen. An seine Stelle tritt ein desorientiert wirkender Pflanzenmensch – allerdings ohne Laptop.

Du blinzelst verwirrt – die Personen unter dir tun es dir gleich. „Das... war seltsam", kommentiert Sasori und drückt damit alles aus, was zu dieser Situation gesagt werden kann. Er wendet sich seinen Arbeitskollegen zu und fragt: „Fühlt ihr euch irgendwie anders?" Kollektives Kopfschütteln. „Ich hab meine Erinnerung noch. Ihr auch?" Kollektives Nicken. „Hmm... sehr seltsam."

„Wenigstens ist Zetsu zurück", sagt der Fischmensch.

„Schon", meint der Anführer. Ein kurzes Schweigen folgt. Du bist schon drauf und dran deines Weges zu fliegen und alle bisherigen Geschehnisse zu verdrängen, als der Anführer sich an seine Untergebenen wendet: „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Tobi is a good boy!"

Der Anführer – und die anderen auch – hüstelt verlegen. „Nun, das vielleicht eher nicht..."

Du runzelst die Stirn – sofern das einer Möwe möglich ist. Du verstehst immer noch kein Wort von dem, was Tobi sagt – und die Reaktion der Anwesenden ist dir immer noch schleierhaft. Du zuckst mit den Flügeln – mit den Schultern zu zucken ist etwas schwierig für eine Möwe – und vergisst die Sache wieder. Das scheint so wie mit den seme- und uke-Witzen in Ouran Highschool Host Club zu sein: entweder man versteht sie, oder man versteht sie nicht – und wenn man sie nicht versteht, dann _will_ man sie auch gar nicht verstehen.

„Also...", versucht es der Anführer erneut. „Was machen wir als nächstes? Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Bist du nicht hier der Anführer?", fragt Itachi. „Solltest du nicht eigentlich derjenige sein, der vorgibt, was zu tun ist?"

Du stellst interessiert fest, dass du sehen kannst, wie der Anführer rot wird – aus Verlegenheit? Aus Zorn? – und das obwohl sein Gesicht immer noch im Schatten der Krümmung des Universums liegt. „Ist das etwa ein Versuch, meine Autorität zu untergraben? Eine Meuterei in den Kinderschuhen? Eine aufkeimende Rebellion?!"

Bevor die Dinge richtig interessant werden können sagt Zetsu, der inzwischen wieder mit dem Rücken zu den anderen sitzt: „Als ihr vorher über roten Nagellack diskutiert habt, an welche Nuance von Rot hattet ihr denn da gedacht? Feuerrot? Tomatenrot? Blutrot? Braunrot? Zinnoberrot? Apfelrot? Ziegelrot? Rauschrot? Feuerwehrrot? Magentarot? Rosenrot? Fuchsrot? Rubinrot? Ampelrot? Grünrot?"

„Blind", vervollständigt Sasori Zetsus ziemlich lahmen Witz trocken. Du verdrehst deine Möwenaugen und Itachi verzieht sich in eine Ecke – wie es auf einer kreisrunden Insel Ecken geben kann? Ein weiterer Defekt im Universum. – um dort deprimiert mit dem Finger Muster in den Sand zu malen. Anscheinend mag er es nicht, daran erinnert zu werden, dass er blind ist.

Tobi hebt eine Hand und meint schüchtern: „Das ist jetzt zwar eine blöde Frage, aber was genau ist eine ‚Ampel'...?" Du starrst ihn an. Sogar eine Möwe wie du weiß was eine Ampel ist. _Manche Leute leben doch echt hinterm Mond_, denkst du und schüttelst den Kopf.

Dann zuckst du zusammen: Zetsu hat angefangen, leise aber trotzdem sehr manisch zu lachen. Du schluckst und siehst, wie es dir die anderen gleich tun. Schließlich dreht sich der Pflanzenmann langsam um, ein infernalisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Eine Ampel, Tobi, ist eine Lichtzeichenanzeige – kurz: LZA, oder auch LSA: Lichtsignalanlage – die der Steuerung des Verkehrs dient. Sie wird eingesetzt, um den Verkehrsfluss zu verbessern und gefährliche oder gefahrenträchtige Verkehrssituationen zu entschärfen. Im Straßenverkehr sind dies beispielsweise Kreuzungen und Einmündungen sowie Engstellen, zum Beispiel bei Baustellen oder Brücken."

Die anderen blinzeln verwirrt und du fragst dich, wie sich dieser Hinterwäldler in so kurzer Zeit eine so präzise Definition des Begriffs ‚Ampel' aus den Fingern saugen konnte. Deidara meint: „Klingt gefährlich, mmh..."

Zetsu hob einen Finger. „Das ist allerdings noch nicht alles! Der Begriff kann auch das ‚Ewige Licht' bezeichnen. Und weil ich weiß, dass ihr sowieso gleich danach fragen werdet: Das ‚Ewige Licht' ist in der Synagoge und der katholischen Kirche ein immerwährendes Licht. Es dient als Symbol zur Erinnerung an die ständige Gegenwart Gottes. Der Begriff ‚Ampel' ist allerdings auch die Kurzform von Ampelkoalition, einem Begriff aus der Politik..."

Der Anführer hebt beide Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste in die Höhe. Er sagt: „Stop – behalt es für dich. Ich will es gar nicht hören." Du atmest erleichtert auf – Politik hast du noch nie gemocht. Möwen sind ja auch keine besonders politischen Vögel – ganz im Gegensatz zu Adlern zum Beispiel. Oder Aasgeiern.

Zetsu lässt zwar enttäuscht seine Blätter hängen, kommt der Aufforderung des Anführers der kleinen Gruppe aber trotzdem stillschweigend nach.

„Sag mal, war das eben wieder Wikipedia?", fragt Sasori.

Der Pflanzenmensch grinst, zieht einen zweiten Laptop aus den unergründlichen Tiefen seines Mantels hervor und nickt glücklich. „Genau, Wikipedia. Ich liebe Wikipedia. Was würde ich nur ohne Wikipedia tun?"

Und plötzlich ist da wieder der breitschultrige Mann in dem schwarzen Anzug von vorher, und er sieht verlegener dafür allerdings auch entscheidend wütender aus als vorher.

„Du!", ruft er und deutet anklagend auf Zetsu. „Wie kannst du es wagen? War der Ausflug in das Schwarze Loch von vorhin etwa nicht drastisch genug, um dir klar zu machen, dass du Wikipedia nicht zu zitieren hast?"

Du verdrehst die Augen. Geht das schon wieder los?

„Äh...", macht Zetsu und der Mann mit der dunklen Sonnenbrille plustert sich so sehr auf, dass die Nähte seines Anzuges beinahe platzen. „Dieser Grad von Ungehorsamkeit und Aufmüpfigkeit muss bestraft werden! Und diesmal reicht ein Ausflug in ein Schwarzes Loch nicht! Oh nein, jetzt wird zu härteren Methoden gegriffen!"

Er zieht wieder einen silbrigen Gegenstand hervor – diesmal ist es allerdings ein Handy. „Ich werde jetzt die Autorin anrufen und dich verpetzen! Jawohl!"

Du beobachtest, wie der Anzugheini eine mehrstellige Nummer eintippt und sich dann das Handy ans Ohr hält.

„Nein! Nicht die Autorin! Bitte, alles nur nicht die Autorin! Ich werde von jetzt an auch brav sein!", fleht Zetsu verzweifelt, und auch seine Mitarbeiter schauen ein wenig bestürzt aus der Wäsche. Du hast keine Ahnung, was die ganze Aufregung soll – und was soll überhaupt dieses Gerede von einer Autorin, häh? Wie als ob das hier eine Geschichte wäre! Hah!

Der Mann im Anzug stellt mit einem fürchterlichen Grinsen seine Zähne zur Schau und sagt: „Zu spät."

Plötzlich zuckt ganz knapp neben dir ein völlig unerklärlicher und absolut unerwarteter Blitz vom Himmel und du bekommst fast einen Herzinfarkt. Benommen taumelst du ein wenig zur Seite, froh, dass du nicht getroffen wurdest – dann schaust du zu Boden und stellst ein bisschen schadenfroh fest, dass der Mann in Schwarz pulverisiert worden ist.

„Verdammt, daneben!", flucht eine Stimme von irgendwo über dir.

Du bist ein wenig entrüstet – wollte dir da etwa jemand den Garaus machen?! _Sakrileg! Möwenfeindliche Rassisten! Ich zeig euch alle an!_, beschwerst du dich in Gedanken, aber dann wird dir klar, dass der Blitz eigentlich für den Pflanzenmenschen bestimmt war – der grade damit beschäftigt ist, sich zu bekreuzigen und den Boden zu beküssen. Dann vergräbt er den Laptop im Sand.

Nach einer Weile sagt der Anführer: „Weißt du, eigentlich ist es ja schon blöd, dass du gerade den Laptop verbuddelt hast, Zetsu."

„Bitte?", sagt Zetsu, ein wenig entrüstet. „Willst du etwa, dass die Autorin mir noch einen Blitz hinterherschickt? Was, wenn sie mich treffen würde?"

„Du bist eine Pflanze, Zetsu. Pflanzen macht Elektrizität nichts aus. Das weiß doch seit Pokémon jedes Kind", sagt der Anführer. „Und mit dem Laptop hätten wir jemandem eine e-Mail schicken können. Und dann wären wir gerettet worden. ...ich sollte dich degradieren."

„Mmh, aber, Chef – wen hätten wir denn kontaktieren sollen?", fragt Deidara. „Ich meine, mmh, wir sind Akatsuki. Wer hätte uns schon geholfen?"

„Orochimaru?", sagt der Anführer, aber es klingt mehr wie eine Frage.

„Niemals", sagt Sasori. „Wir haben ihn doch bei uns rausgeschmissen, weil er gegen unsere heiligste Regel verstoßen hat, oder?"

„Ach ja", sagt Kisame und nickt weise. „Er trägt violetten Nagellack anstatt dem vorgeschriebenen und unbedingt notwendigen Schwarz. Da mussten wir ihn ja notgedrungen rausschmeißen."

„Außerdem ist er ein pädophiler alter Sack und hinter meinem kleinen Bruder her", fügt Itachi mit einem beachtlichen Grad an Missfallen in der Stimme hinzu. Dann schlägt er mit der rechten Faust in seine linke Handfläche – zumindest versucht er es, aber weil er blind ist verfehlt er sein Ziel und du und die Leute von Akatsuki lachen ihn aus. „Ich hab die Idee!", verkündet Itachi stolz.

„Ach ja?", sagt Zetsu.

„Ja! Mein Bruder!", sagt Itachi, als ob damit alles klar wäre.

„Ja? Was ist mit deinem Bruder?", fragt der Anführer.

„Wir könnten meinen Bruder kontaktieren und ihn bitten, uns von dieser Insel runter zu holen!", ruft Itachi. „Aber natürlich! Warum sind wir nicht früher drauf gekommen?!"

„Äh...", macht Kisame. „Ich glaube irgendwie nicht, dass das möglich ist, Itachi."

„Was? Wieso denn nicht?", fragt Itachi verständnislos. Dann scheint ihm die Erleuchtung zu kommen – er lässt niedergeschlagen den Kopf hängen. „Ach so. Stimmt ja. Wir haben den Laptop vergraben. Mist."

„Das ist eigentlich nicht das, was ich gemeint hab", sagt der Fischmensch. Er kommt dir ein wenig frustriert vor.

„Itachi. Sieh mich an", sagt der Anführer mit fester Stimme. „...nein, ich bin hier drüben. Sieh hierher. Nein! Nicht nach links! Nach rechts! Noch weiter! ...Stopp, das ist zu weit! Links! Links! Ja, stopp, so ist's gut! Bleib so! Beweg nicht deinen Kopf!" Der Anführer räuspert sich und sagt: „Itachi. Dein Bruder würde uns nicht helfen, selbst wenn er könnte – du hast vor seinen Augen eure gesamte Familie abgeschlachtet. Ich glaube nicht, dass er dir das schon verziehen hat."

Itachi blinzelt.

Du fühlst, wie dich das Gewicht des riesigen Schweißtropfen, der sich auf deinem Hinterkopf gebildet hat, hinunterzieht.

Itachi blinzelt erneut. „Oh", sagt er, als die Worte des Anführers endlich sein Gehirn zu erreichen scheinen. Dann legt Itachi den Kopf schief und denkt scharf nach. Schließlich nickt er, lächelt und sagt: „Stimmt ja, ich hab unseren Clan auf dem Gewissen! Deshalb will Sasuke mich töten! Das hatte ich fast vergessen!"

Die Leute von Akatsuki – minus Itachi – schlagen sich kollektiv eine Hand vors Gesicht. Du würdest auch, aber du kannst nicht – eine Möwe zu sein hat manchmal schon so seine Nachteile.

„Tja, dann sitzen wir wohl leider für den Rest unseres Lebens hier auf dieser kargen Insel fest, auf der wir keinerlei Überlebensmöglichkeiten haben, weil es absolut nichts gibt, von dem wir uns ernähren können, geschweige denn eine Quelle mit Wasser, das zum Trinken geeignet ist!", sagt Itachi mit einer Heiterkeit, die der Situation nur bedingt angemessen ist. „Ich schätze, wir müssen verhungern! Vorrausgesetzt natürlich, dass wir nicht zuerst verdursten!"

Du würdest jetzt gerne lachen – du kannst aber leider nicht. Weil du eine Möwe bist. Also gibst du ein Geräusch von dir, dass das Möwen-äquivalent zu einer menschlichen Lache ist.

„...ich will aber gar nicht sterben!", sagt Tobi.

„Wie gut dass ich eine Pflanze bin", stellt Zetsu fest. „Ich meine, dieser Boden ist zwar nicht gerade der idealste Ort, um Wurzeln zu schlagen, aber wenn ich tief genug vordringe dann werde ich schon an Nährstoffe und Wasser kommen." Er grinst seine Mitarbeiter an. „Tja, scheint so als wäre ich wohl der einzige von uns, der überleben wird. Ich werde immer an euch denken."

Der Anführer wirft ihm einen Bösen Blick zu und sagt dann: „Nun, wir befinden uns auf einer Insel im Meer. Im Meer gibt es Fische. Fische kann man essen und wenn wir eine Möglichkeit finden—"

„Einspruch!", ruft Kisame und springt entschlossen auf. Er ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten und sagt bestimmt: „Hiermit möchte ich ganz klar und deutlich meinen Standpunkt bezüglich dem Verzehr von Fischen darlegen: Fische sind Freunde, kein Futter!"

„...ich will aber nicht verhungern...", wimmert Tobi. Und du? Du verstehst die Welt nicht mehr. Du lebst nur von Fischen – wenn Fische jetzt plötzlich als Freunde zählen würden... das wäre ja nicht auszudenken!

Kisame fuchtelt dramatisch mit seinen Händen in der Luft rum und hätte dabei fast Itachi ein Auge ausgestochen – nicht, dass es noch einen Unterschied gemacht hätte...

„Ich spreche mich vehement gegen Kannibalismus aus!", ruft Kisame leidenschaftlich. „Es ist einfach nicht richtig, verstößt gegen jeglichen moralischen und ethischen Grundsatz, der je aufgestellt wurde und sollte auch in absoluten Notsituationen wie dieser keine Option sein!"

Die restlichen Mitglieder sehen Kisame wenig beeindruckt an – und im Fall von Itachi knapp an ihm vorbei – und Deidara sagt: „Ist moralisch und ethisch nicht das Gleiche, mmh?"

Du stellst amüsiert fest, dass sich der blauhäutige Kisame nicht von solchen Zwischenkommentaren aus der Bahn bringen lässt und unbeirrt mit seinem Monolog fortfährt. „Kannibalismus ist eine unverzeihliche Todsünde! Esst keine Fische! Esst nicht euer eigen Fleisch und Blut! Bleibt stark und widersteht dem Teufel, der euch zum Kannibalismus treibt!" Er sieht in die Runde, verbeugt sich dann und sagt: „Danke, vielen Dank" und setzt sich wieder.

„Kisame?", fragt Sasori nach einer angemessenen Zeit kompletten Schweigens.

„Ja?"

„Du bist hier der einzige Fisch."

„Oh." Eine Pause. „Stimmt."

Und so wäre der blaue Fischmann wohl das einzige Akatsuki-Mitglied gewesen, das im Laufe der nächsten Wochen verhungert wäre, wenn da nicht plötzlich dieser Fischkutter aufgetaucht wäre und den Tag gerettet hätte.

Die Personen auf dem Kutter werfen den Leuten von Akatsuki zwar äußerst seltsame Blicke zu, helfen ihnen aber trotz ihres seltsamen Aufzuges und ihrer fragwürdigen Menschlichkeit – im Falle von Kisame und Zetsu – auf das Boot.

Du erkennst mit deinen scharfen Möwenaugen, dass der Großteil der Leute auf dem Fischkutter Touristen sind und deshalb verrichtest du mit diebischer Freude dein Geschäft auf einem von ihnen, schnappst dir dann einen Fisch und trittst mit einem wohligen, befriedigten Gefühl im Magen den Heimflug an.

Als du bei deinem Nest ankommst erwartet dich deine Gattin/dein Gatte schon und macht Platz für dich und deinen Fang.

„Und, Schatz?", fragt dein Lebenspartner/deine Lebenspartnerin. „Ist heute irgendwas interessantes passiert?"

Du zuckst mit den Flügeln und meinst leichthin: „Och nee, nur das Übliche. Nur das Übliche."

* * *

Weder Möwen noch Fische wurden beim Produzieren dieser ff in irgendeiner Art und Weise verletzt. Was die Touristen angeht... 

Der Rechtsweg ist ausgeschlossen.


End file.
